I Came Home
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: Three years have passed since Kagome vanished down the bone eaters well, what has become of our dear time traveler?


I Came Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, may have ended differently if i did...

Kira Higurashi watched as Kagome jumped into the bone eaters well. She smiled and turned back to her cup of jasmine tea, her daughter would come back. She was sure. Kagome had promised her, and she had yet to break her promise.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and then twelve months passed with no sign of Kagome. Kira began to worry. Not only hadn't Kagome come back through the well, neither had Inuyasha. Had they died during the battle with Naraku? Did they win? Or did the well close trapping her baby in the Edo period? The stress of not knowing was starting to show, her hair started to show signs of greying and small worry lines began to show. Souta tried to distract her and so did her father. But nothing helped she missed her daughter

"Mum you can't keep mourning something that you don't know, Grandpa will fix the well and Kagome will be back." Souta had begged one night. Kira stayed silent, Souta began to get cross, she wasn't the only one who missed Kagome.

"MUM, I miss Kagome, Gramps misses her, Hojo, Amy, Ayme Miya THEY miss Kagome, we ALL do so stop acting like you're the only ONE WHO DOES!" after screaming at his mother Souta ran off to his room and slammed the door. Kira looked after her son and realised she had been selfish. She just wanted her baby girl back.

More weeks passed and Kira felt new hope she would come home and started being the person she once was before Kagome's strange disappearance. Souta had helped Shi Higurashi rebuild the Well house and was surprised by what he saw. On each of the four sides were graves. Facing the sacred tree was Inuyasha's Grave and a smaller grave that read 'Shippo'. Facing the shrine were two more reading 'Sango' and 'Miroku' facing the Shrine Forest was a grave for 'Kilala' and finally facing Tokyo were two unmarked graves. Inside the well was a glass case and inside the case was Inuyasha's beads and attached to the necklace was a complete shikon-no-tama. Souta smiled, she did it the jewel was complete that means they defeated Naraku.

Kira cried when she saw the new well house. Her baby had been trapped in the past. But where was her grave? Did the villagers in the past think her grave not important? Was she forgotten in history? Was that her reward for all her hard work, just to be forgotten? Since then she refused to set foot in the well house. If history turned its back on her daughter then she will turn her back on history.

~Two years after Kagome's last visit home~

"Oh my dear when he was a baby he was the cutest, he would run around the house screaming 'Papa no bath' with my poor husband soaked to the bone chasing him, oh it was so funny" Kira Higurashi laughed at her companions story. The Akume family had been huge supporters of the shrine for as long as the shrine had history. Lady Akume often came to the shrine for tea and a chat with Kira for a while now. The two got along so well but lately Lady's Akume had been failing her she was in her late Eighties and it was no surprise. Her husband had been keeping a strong vigil lately and To Kira that told her that her old friend was not long for this world.

Three weeks later her hunch proved to be true Lady Akume died peacefully in bed and Lord Akume died a day later from the shock of losing his wife or so the doctors say. Their funeral was held on Higurashi shrine where thousands came to pay their respects, their oldest son came and thanked them for everything and said that he would continue to support the shrine like his family before him.

While Lady Akume had distracted her from the pain of missing her daughter, after the shock of her death the pain had come back and Kira felt guilty that she had forgotten her daughter. So for the first time in over a year she visited the Well house, she walked around each of Kagome's companions grave leaving a fresh flower by each one, then she came to the two blank graves and fell back screaming and crying. On the once blank graves read 'Lady Kagome' and 'Lord Sesshomaru'

Shi Higurashi ran as fast as his old legs could carry him when he heard his daughter's scream; he burst into the Well house and gave a startles gasp at what he found. He helped her too her feet and walked her back to the house and made her a cup of tea. "This was left for you child" and left a letter addressed to her on the table and ran back to the Well house to check what he had seen. Kira looked at the letter with a sense of fore boding, she opened and began to read the letter.

The Letter  
Dearest Mama,

I know I have been away from you and the family for a long time so I leave you with this letter to hopefully explain what happened.

We won against Naraku, through a joint effort from Inuyasha and his elder half-brother Sesshomaru. Naraku was rendered weak and I finished him with an arrow of purification. We destroyed Naraku and freed Onigumo who lived a good long life as a farmer in the new slayers village.

I don't know if the well had sealed but the villagers of Edo made it their mission to keep me in there as some kind of miracle worker and banned me from leaving the village after Kaede's death. However during a raid that killed all my friends and my adopted son I was captured and forced to be a lady-in-waiting for Lord Sesshomaru's ward The Lady Rin. The Rin I knew as a sweet young girl had changed into a selfish creature.

For six years I was her servant and in those six years I learned that she had ordered the attack to obtain me in hopes I would grant her wish to be a full demon so she could mate with her Lord Sesshomaru when she was of age. The servitude was her was of 'convincing' me. The power Sesshomaru had given her over his house must have gotten to her head a bit as the sweet little Rin I once knew was never like this.

Luckily Lord Sesshomaru learned of what had happened and revealed that I had given him the Shikon jewel shortly after the battle with Naraku as there was no being, Demon or Human was stupid enough to challenge him those who did often died. Rin had then begged him to wish her into a demon so she could live with him forever. He refused and said she had been promised to the now Lord Kohaku of the new slayer's village as reward for his bravery and her protection during the Shikon war. I was then promoted to head house keeper of his castle in Rins' place and a few months later we mated.

My life with as Lord Sesshomaru's mate was interesting, we had ten pups or babies three were born still however and one was lost due to an assassin. They were the cutest little things you would have ever seen Mama it was a shame that I couldn't leave the safety of the castle but even then I would have been gone some sixty years at that point. I was in charge of his home and the safety of some refugees from the other lands. He ran everything else but had often asked my opinion. We were happy and couldn't imagine life without each other.

About two hundred years ago humanity began to spread and kill demons around Japan so we fled for China and stayed with a member of Sesshomaru's family for a time before coming back to Japan under an assumed name and we rebuilt Higurashi shrine and gave it to a priest and priestess who later married and began the Higurashi legacy. We watched over the shrine as the Akume family teachers of bushido and healing. The rest as they say is history.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you but when I saw the pain you were in I couldn't bring myself to say in person, I am ashamed to say that I was scared to tell you and Sesshomaru said I didn't need any shocks to my system. I'm not the little 15 year old that fell own the well mama I am well over 518. I missed you so much mum that once or twice I fell ill with sadness that I may never see you again.  
During the battle with Naraku I was left with one serious and fatal wound. Naraku had forced his miasma into my blood in an attempt to taint my soul it didn't work however it left my immune system damaged as my miko energy tried to fight it and it only deteriorated more with each illness and attack I had over these last few hundred years as some of Naraku's miasma fused with my blood and didn't die when his evil was destroyed.

I know I'm not long on this earth anymore mama I know I'm dying. I lived a wonderful long life and made many friends over those years. But my time is at an end. Soon I will join Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kilala with my love Sesshomaru for he made it so once I die he will join me in the afterlife.

I tried hard to keep my promise to you and only in the last few years of my life did I succeed.

I came home Mama, I finally made it home.  
Lady Kagome Mia Akume-Higurashi / Third and Final Lady of the Western Lands of Japan, Mate to Former Lord of the West Sesshomaru Akume-Higurashi.

Kira put the letter down and her way to the old well house and knelt before the two new graves.

"Welcome back home Kagome, we've all missed you terribly" Kira kissed the tips of her fingers and then touched Kagome's grave then turned to look at her daughter's mates grave. "Though I have never met you Lord Sesshomaru I thank you for protecting my child in life so please look after her in death for I feel even death can't keep you apart" with that said Kira left the well house with a smile.

Her baby was home. 

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the new updated version of i came home

Please review


End file.
